


The Leash

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: The Dark Lord assures a worrying Narcissa that her sister, in fact, has a metaphorical leash.





	

 

**The Leash**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

“Must you flirt with every wizard you see? It's degrading, you know, Bella.”

“Cissy, it's for a cause,” Bellatrix gave her a serious look, “We need more recruits these days, and Merlin knows it's easily done for me. Just one little smile, and… They're in. As easy as that.” She raised her eyebrow.

“Well… It's your life. I hate to see my older sister parading around like this. You disappoint me sometimes, Bella. Not that it's any of my business but… It's just a smile, right? Nothing else?”

“You're right, it isn't any of your business.” Bellatrix said firmly, flipping her hair and beginning walk away, still managing to walk in her tall heels.

Malfoy Manor was hosting a large Christmas party. A huge tree up in the corner, strung with shiny, glowing golden toned orbs. It was definitely an event to remember, having a large assortment of food, and Bella’s favorite place, the beverage table.

Narcissa only realized the Dark Lord was standing next to her when he cleared his throat and looked down at her. She cringed at his piercing gaze, a pit of fear in her stomach.

He was dressed in a nice, dark dress robe. His dark eyes scared her, knowing he could see her every thought with just one look.

“You're worried about your sister?” He asked with fake curiosity.

“Well… She… I _am_ worried about her… She does stuff without thinking, my lord, and I feel nervous. She could do something rash…”

Narcissa brushed off her modest long-sleeved, silky green floor-length dress uncomfortably.

He chuckled at her as they both watched Bella take her fourth glass of champagne, talking with her husband, Rodolphus. She seemed a bit disinterested in what was being said and they parted ways so they could socialize more afterwards.

“She knows who she belongs to. I assure you, or hope to assure you, she will never do anything of another sort with men like these,” He gestured around the room with authority.

Narcissa nodded, feeling more comforted now, yet still cautious. She'd always been unnerved around him, but if course she was. He was the Dark Lord. Voldemort.

“I'm glad Rodolphus had an understanding about what she does and how to control her.” She sniffed airily.

Voldemort snorted internally at this. As if she'd listen to him.

Bella was just about to reach a group with other death eaters, when Voldemort whistled her way. She turned with her head tilted, now holding her fifth glass of alcohol, spilling it on the front of her black strapless dress that barely hit her knees. He beckoned her over and she smirked, strutting over to the pair.

“Yes, master?” She asked innocently, smelling of the alcohol she had just got on herself, as well as on her breath.

“Just telling your sister here about your boundaries. Because you know who stands above you.”

“Oh, yes, of course I do. I would never.” She smirked up mischievously up at him.

The way she said it made Narcissa’s nose twitch. She knitted her eyebrows, shifting uncomfortably where she stood stiffly.

“Would you ever be with another man, Bella?”

Bellatrix snorted, “Of course not, my lord. Not unless you told me to, that is.”

“Who is it that you obey?”

Bella looked to her sister strangely, but when she heard him hum impatiently, she looked up.

“Only you, my lord.” She answered seductively.

He looked pointedly to Narcissa before striding off in a different direction, barley throwing a sentence over his shoulder.

“Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. She's on a tight leash.”

Narcissa blinked in disbelief as Bellatrix grinned at her, perfectly genuine.

“You should see my collar.” She giggled, wandering once again to the drinks table.


End file.
